


A strange way to love

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Surprise Pairing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praticamente ciò che dicono i tag... è assolutamente PWP non c'è proprio alcuna traccia di una storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange way to love

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto su richiesta di una mia amica... Tutta colpa tua Simo! Scusa se ci ho messo tanto ;)

La prima volta che Sherlock aveva pensato al Detective Ispettore Lestrade in modo sessuale era a letto con John. Poteva suonare strano ma Sherlock non era una persona come tutte le altre.

Era possibile che i sentimenti che il consulente detective provava nei confronti di John fossero forti, che il desiderio che provava per lui fosse quello che lo portava a continuare quella relazione tra loro. Ma Sherlock non poteva fare a meno di pensare che Lestrade era altrettanto importante, e bello, e finalmente divorziato.

Un’altra cosa a cui non voleva pensare era il desiderio che aveva provato fin da piccolo per suo fratello maggiore. Quel desiderio malato, sbagliato ed incestuoso che non poteva mai essere. Quell’amore non tanto fraterno che lo spingeva ad insultarlo e tenerlo a distanza.

Eppure Sherlock amava John. Questo lo confondeva moltissimo. Come poteva amare tre uomini così diversi con cui aveva una relazione così diversa? Lestrade era come un padre per lui, qualcuno che lo aveva salvato dalla strada, da una vita di droghe e gli aveva dato dei casi da risolvere. Mycroft era suo fratello e Sherlock non doveva neanche pensare a lui, era illegale, se lo era ripetuto fino alla nausea. John era il suo fidanzato, l’uomo con cui viveva e con cui aveva una relazione fisica, la prima della sua vita.

C’era un motivo per cui Sherlock era convinto che i sentimenti fossero un difetto. Come poteva pensare altrimenti quando i suoi erano così confusi?

Dedusse la relazione tra suo fratello e Lestrade la prima volta che li vide insieme. Non succedeva mai. Erano stati molto attenti ad evitare di essere visti insieme da Sherlock (o da chiunque per essere esatti). Era stato un caso in entrambi i sensi del termine.

Sherlock stava inseguendo un ladro di gioielli lungo il Tamigi quando una delle macchine nere di Mycroft lo bloccò permettendo al Consulente Detective di acciuffare il malvivente. A Sherlock erano bastati pochi minuti per capire che il ladro era anche un assassino ed una spia. Di certo non si era aspettato un intervento del suo fratellone.

“Ciao fratellino” disse Mycroft guardandolo con il suo sguardo saccente. Sembrava stesse per aggiungere qualcosa quando i suoi occhi si dilatarono un attimo in sorpresa. Un cambiamento minimo che non avrebbe notato nessuno. Ma Sherlock ovviamente lo notò e si chiese cosa potesse aver causato tale sorpresa nel suo stoico fratello.

La risposta arrivò trafelata alle sue spalle. Due paia di piedi si fermarono dietro di lui. “L’hai preso?” ansimò Lestrade senza accorgersi della presenza dell’altro Holmes. Era evidente che qualcuno si fosse scordato di avvisare Mycroft della presenza dell’Ispettore quando lui aveva dichiarato le sue intenzioni di bloccare la spia.

“Non farmi domande idiote Lestrade. Non è evidente che l’ho preso?”

“Non proprio da solo direi” ghignò John guardando verso di lui. Era un po’ fuori forma considerato come ansimava anche lui. Avrebbero dovuto fare più esercizio fisico. Ma Sherlock decise di concentrarsi di più sulla reazione di Lestrade alla presenza di suo fratello.

Probabilmente era l’adrenalina dell’inseguimento ma Sherlock notò un’accelerazione del battito cardiaco nella giugulare dell’Ispettore e una dilatazione delle pupille. Desiderio. Guardando verso Mycroft notò che era ricambiato. C’era sentimento negli occhi dei due mentre si guardavano e scambiavano cordiali saluti tra di loro come se non si conoscessero bene.

L’idea di Mycroft e Lestrade nudi, insieme, nello stesso letto, l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, lo faceva impazzire di desiderio. I due erano evidentemente una coppia come fece notare più tardi a John. Quello che non si aspettava dal suo fidanzato era la sua reazione.

“Davvero?” chiese leccandosi le labbra come se anche lui stesse immaginandoli nudi insieme. Quella notte John e Sherlock si possederono pensando all’altra coppia. Entrambi ne erano coscienti ed entrambi non si fecero scrupoli nell’usare l’informazione per il loro piacere.

L’unica cosa che John non sospettava era il desiderio di Sherlock per Mycroft. Continuava a parlargli di Greg e parlare di come avrebbero potuto farlo venire… non che gli dispiacesse ma si continuava a chiedere cosa avrebbe fatto Mycroft nel frattempo. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena al pensiero di vedere suo fratello nudo e prenderlo in bocca mentre Lestrade e John lo prendevano da dietro magari.

Venne gemendo il nome di suo fratello mischiato a quello di John e Lestrade. John chiuse gli occhi e venne a sua volta realizzando quali pensieri impuri ma incredibilmente sexy affollavano la mente del suo fidanzato.

Sherlock invece sembrava arrabbiato con se stesso, imbarazzato, si chiuse in posizione fetale e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte. John all’inizio non comprese la sua reazione, cosa aveva da essere imbarazzato? Poi ci arrivò. Era proibito, ciò che Sherlock desiderava. Chissà da quanti anni si era nascosto dietro la maschera d’odio che provava per Mycroft, per quanto tempo quell’odio era stato amore?

John gli si avvicinò carezzandogli la schiena in modo rassicurante. “Sherlock…” sussurrò piano “Non importa… Lo so che non siamo normali. L’ho saputo fin dal primo momento che ci siamo incontrati. Cavolo! Sei andato a prendere un frustino in obitorio dopo avermi raccontato tutta la mia vita! E poi ti sembra normale che entrambi desideriamo tanto altri due uomini?”

Sherlock lo guardò con sguardo incerto. “Ma John… Mycroft… è mio fratello! È… sbagliato?” sembrava una domanda a cui non sapeva rispondere e lo guardava come se lui avesse tutte le risposte. John gli carezzò i capelli e scosse la testa.

“È una cosa stupida. Siete due uomini Sherlock non è che potete avere un figlio se vi desiderate in quel modo”

“Ma lui non mi desidera… sono il suo fratellino! Come potrebbe?”

John si leccò le labbra. “Tu mi ami Sherlock?” chiese senza preamboli. Sherlock lo guardò con la fronte corrugata cercando di capire il nesso.

“Certo che ti amo… non te l’ho forse provato abbastanza?” chiese preoccupato. Non è che John lo voleva lasciare per i suoi pensieri vero? Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. John interruppe quella linea di pensiero con un bacio che gli fece dimenticare qualsiasi cosa non fosse John in quel momento.

“Allora fidati di me, non ti preoccupare…”

“Ok John” sussurrò il detective abbandonandosi al mondo dei sogni tra le braccia di John e scordandosi di come fossero stupidi i sentimenti per una volta.

Per settimane non fecero parola della loro conversazione, andarono avanti normalmente con le loro vite fino a che un giorno John non ordinò a Sherlock di aspettarlo in camera e prepararsi con il dildo più grande che avevano, quello che usavano prima che John usasse il suo pugno per penetrarlo.

Sherlock era così eccitato alla possibilità del fisting che non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si preparò con molto lubrificante e le dita prima di infilare il dildo dentro di se con facilità, non era la prima volta che lo facevano eppure ogni volta era più facile per lui immaginarsi che al posto del pugno ci fossero due persone a prenderlo allo stesso tempo.

Non si rese conto delle persone che entrarono nella stanza mentre lui era così preso dalla sua mente da non sentire nulla se non il piacere del proprio corpo.

“Che bravo che sei Sherlock…” sussurrò John avvicinandosi a lui e carezzandogli la schiena. Sherlock arcuò la schiena verso l’alto per avere più contatto “Ti ho portato una sorpresa…” aggiunse facendo cenno agli altri due uomini di avvicinarsi. Le pupille di Sherlock si dilatarono maggiormente quando notò chi era nella stanza con lui.

Greg lo guardava con aperto desiderio negli occhi mentre Mycroft sembrava cercare di controllare qualcosa. Nel suo stato di piacere assoluto, Sherlock era incapace di fare una deduzione accurata del fratello ma gli sembrava che fosse desiderio che nascondeva. Possibile?

“John… Non credo che sia il caso che sia qui anche io… non è molto appropriato… Posso anche solo guardare” disse Mycroft cercando di evitare lo sguardo del fratello. Il tentativo fu inutile perché quando un gemito di disperazione scappò involontariamente dalle labbra del Detective, Mycroft lo guardò davvero e non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Si avvicinò con cautela e si mise di fronte a lui. “Va davvero bene Sherlock? Ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire…” quasi supplicò scordando di mettere la maschera che teneva da tutta la vita e mostrando il desiderio e l’amore proibito che Sherlock provava per lui.

Sherlock si fiondò su di lui baciandolo con passione. “Vi prego si!” gemette sedendosi e facendo affondare di più il dildo di cui si era completamente scordato. “Tu-tutti” aggiunse ansimando e mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a loro.

Guardò Lestrade di sottecchi, poi Mycroft e poi John, il suo John, il suo magnifico John. Il suo sguardo di supplica fece decidere la parte militare di John ad intervenire. “Bene… Tutti nudi. ORA!” disse iniziando a spogliarsi mentre gli altri due lo imitavano. Sherlock si godette lo spettacolo mentre muoveva il dildo dentro di se lentamente.

John fu il primo a baciarlo una volta nudi. Mycroft e Lestrade si stavano a loro volta baciando come per tranquillizzarsi che tutto andava bene tra loro. Sherlock alzò lo sguardo verso di loro. “Greg…” gemette muovendo i fianchi in modo molto provocante come ad invitarlo a prendere il posto del dildo.

Lestrade si girò con gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore verso di lui. “Greg… ti prego” gemette ancora Sherlock. Non gli importava più di nulla quando era in quelle condizioni di desiderio. Solo di essere soddisfatto.

“Allora lo sai come mi chiamo…” cercò di scherzare il poliziotto avvicinandosi fino a che Sherlock non gli saltò praticamente in grembo, la sua erezione che premeva contro quella di Greg facendoli gemere ancora e ancora.

Sentirono dei gemiti provenire da accanto a loro e guardarono di lato per vedere John e Mycroft in una simile posizione che si baciavano appassionatamente. Sherlock dovette trattenersi dal venire immediatamente alla sola vista. “John… Mycroft” piagnucolò per riavere l’attenzione di tutti.

I due si separarono con un sorriso malizioso e si avvicinarono a lui sul letto camminando a gattoni come due predatori. John andò a sfilargli il dildo per rimpiazzarlo quasi subito con la propria erezione. Lo prese tutto in una volta senza causargli il minimo dolore tanto era già pronto per lui.

“Oh Greg… qui avanza un po’ di spazio… che dici?”

Sherlock fremette all’idea, ma mancava una cosa. “Mycroft…”

“Dimmi… fratellino?” Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Sherlock al sentirsi chiamare fratello in quel momento.

“Riempitemi” sussurrò aprendo la bocca per far capire esattamente in che modo voleva essere riempito.

Mycroft si posizionò di fronte a lui e gli rubò un altro bacio prima che Greg si posizionasse ed entrasse in lui assieme a John mentre Mycroft prendeva le sue labbra.

Tutti e tre erano grossi e Sherlock non si era mai sentito più pieno. Due erezioni che lo penetravano da dietro ed una che gli prendeva la bocca con forza ma stando attento a non farlo soffocare. Si lasciò trasportare dalle sensazioni per un tempo infinito fino a che non sentì il proprio orgasmo avvicinarsi sempre più.

Fu la calda sensazione di due fiotti di sperma che lo bagnavano dentro a farlo venire con forza senza neanche doversi toccare mentre deglutiva attorno a Mycroft facendolo venire giù per la sua gola e sul suo viso.

Quando ebbero finito, Sherlock era ricoperto di sperma e sudore, l’odore del sesso impregnava la stanza e i suoi tre amanti erano stanchi quanto lui. Fu John ad alzarsi e prendere un asciugamano bagnato per dargli una pulita.

I quattro si scambiarono dolci baci tra loro fino ad addormentarsi tutti attorno a Sherlock.

Era stata l’esperienza più piacevole della loro vita e l’avrebbero sicuramente ripetuta presto…

Nessuna delle quattro figure dormienti si era però accorta di avere uno spettatore. Jim Moriarty si tirò su i pantaloni e si pulì la mano in bagno facendo meno rumore possibile. Era stato uno spettacolo interessante. Chissà se avrebbe potuto partecipare la volta successiva…


End file.
